


Crawl Home to Him

by wormy_business



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelz has a nightmare, Other, and has a strange way of coping, based on the hozier song, cause that shits cute, gabriel interrupting doesnt help much, some fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormy_business/pseuds/wormy_business
Summary: Beelzebub wakes from a nightmare, and tries to sing to help cope with those awful memories it brought back up. However, when Gabriel interrupts, he inadvertently sets off Beelzebub into an emotional breakdown.





	Crawl Home to Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a different fic when Hozier's "Work Song" came on and, well, now we're here.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes, and grumbled lowly to himself as he snapped his fingers, a gentle white light spiraling around his body, dressing and grooming him. Beelzebub had convinced him to “sleep” last night, and he wasn’t much a fan of it, and based on the amount of kicking and squirming Beelz had done the night before, they didn’t seem to like it too much either. Gabriel ran his fingers through his dark hair, then stopped dead in his tracks as he heard an enchanting melody float from the kitchen of his penthouse suite.

_ “When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to her.”  _ Beelzebub scowled at the last word, reaching their hand behind their back to gingerly touch the place their wings once connected to their body. 

_ “My babe would never fret none about what my hands and my body done.” _ Beelzebub stared intently at their hands, once drowned in the light of God, once coated in the blood of their brethren, and now wrapped in the flames of Hell. 

_ “If the Lord don’t forgive me,”  _ another scowl, and a rude gesture pointed towards the sky, which quickly dropped as the next line slipped from their lips,  _ “I’d still have my baby and my babe would have me.” _

Gabriel watched Beelz from the doorway, not daring to interrupt their song, and fighting the urge to wrap his arms around them.

_ “When I was kissin’ on my baby, and he put his love down soft and sweet, in the low lamp light I was free! Heaven and Hell were words to me.” _ Beelzebub wrapped themself in their own arms, smiling contentedly at the thought of escaping from work, escaping from the drone of eternal damnation, being somewhere where it didn’t matter.

Gabriel, on the other hand, shifted with slight discomfort. Not because of the thought of ignoring work, and the will of God, but because doing just that sounded so nice. He was snapped back to reality when Beelzebub continued back to the chorus.

_ “When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth!” _ Beelzebub pushed the words out, making them heavy and they dropped into the air with the same weight Gabriel could feel them in his chest. 

_ “No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to her.”  _ Once again came the scowl and the glance upward, no question who they were referencing.

Now, heavier and with even more emotion, the chorus was repeated.  _ “When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth! No grave can hold my body down! I’ll crawl home to  _ ** _him_ ** _ !”  _ Beelzebub beat their fist on the counter in rhythm with the song, and continued with a more gentle beat until their shoulders slumped and they could feel the tears threatening their eyes once again.

Gabriel didn’t have as much control, and could feel the beads of light shimmering down his cheek. 

“You sing so beautifully, Beez.” Gabriel said, using his hand to wipe the light from his cheek.

Beelzebub’s head snapped up and they stared at Gabriel, their mouth agape and the corners of their eyes red with the threat of tears. After a moment they closed their mouth and stood up straight.

“ ** _She_ ** thought I did too.” They mumbled, pushing past Gabriel who had extended his arms out to the demon. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t expecting to be shoved away, and winced when the front door slammed shut so hard he feared it would shatter the glass paneling. 

Beelzebub sunk into the ground, feeling it encase their body, feeling the dirt and rocks rub against their skin in a gross, yet oddly pleasant way, until they resurfaced again. 

Why did they always come here? Why always this place?

They sat on top of the hill, a shadow rising and swirling around them, removing any dirt or smudge they hadn’t permitted to be on their body. With their legs up and arms draped across their knees, Beelzebub watched the sunrise. Something they hadn’t done in a long time, not even while here trying to understand the two traitors. 

“Dizzguzzting.” They mumbled, their black hair falling down into their face. 

This is where everything had changed. These rolling hills and pastures, at least they used to be. Now barren, the earth scorched, forever holding the scars of sin. It had been destroyed some time after Crowley had done it, and at this point no one could really remember who burned what. 

Beelzebub grabbed a fistful of dead grass and dirt in their hand, and let it fall back down to the ground. Not even anything sustained under the dirt, how poor.

They looked up again, at the sunrise. At least some things never change. For the briefest moment, they swore they could feel their light, feathery wings brush against their legs, but those had burned off in the fire when they were condemned. What they had left now were broken, torn away joints, a constant and aching reminder of their mistakes.

They curled up, now wrapping their arms around their legs in a sort of sitting fetal position, and they wept. Their tears were dark, black and thick. They stained the dirt when they hit the earth, like black tar hitting wheat. Their sobs, broken and pained, echoed across the charred plains, shadows and flies buzzing loudly around their head as they broke down. It had all started with a question, just a simple question, then everything and everyone went to Hell, literally. Why.  _ Why? _ That’s all they had wanted to know! Then the sweet talking of the devil, the way he made it seem like everything would be better if the just fought back, but look where that landed everyone! 

_ Gabriel! Thank Heavens, please, help me! I’ll be good, I swear to it! I’ll be better! I won’t ever question anything ever again! I didn’t even want to fight, Gabriel! He made me! Me made all of us do it for him! Please, I was wrong, I’m sorry! Gabriel, please, I’m scared! _

_ Hands tugged at the angel, dragging them backwards as they kicked and screamed, pleading for their archangel to save them, begging for mercy that would never come. They were thrown backwards, sent hurling down through the air. Still, they reached their hand out to the heavens above them, praying Gabriel would reach out and pull them back up. They screamed as they passed through the fire, each part of their body licked with flame, burning and scorching away their purity. Their wings, that’s where it was worse. They had been so delicate, they had hardly even ever used them, always joking that their wings were more for show than purpose. Now, they were nothing. Still, a hand reached out to the heavens to reach for Gabriel. A sharp pain hit them in the back of the head, and all light faded from their vision one last time. _

_ Waking didn’t seem to do much good. Everything was still black, and weight was heavy on their body. They heard, buzzing. It sounded like, flies. “How disgusting”, they thought as they weakly pulled themselves out from a pile of rocks that had landed on them, nearly discorporating their body. As they stood, wobbly on their feet a voice called to them. “You’ve finally decided to join us, Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub.” _

Light slowly began breaking through the darkness that had encapsulated Beelzebub, and a familiar voice was calling their name. As the shadows scattered, they looked upon the face of Gabriel, who held their face in his hands for a moment before pulling them up into a tight, warm hug. Beelzebub was motionless for a moment, until they pulled themself onto Gabriel’s lap and nuzzled their face into his neck.

“Gabriel?” They spoke softly after several minutes of the embrace.

“Yes, Beelzy?”

“Never zzpeak of thizz to anyone.”

“Of course not, my love.”


End file.
